Sleepover!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki and Emma have a sleepover...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This story take place during season 2. I hope you'll like it...**

* * *

**Sleepover!**

**Rikki and Emma have a sleepover at Emma's house while Emma's parents are out of town.**

"Nice movie, Em. For a chick flick it was actually pretty good." says Rikki as she turn off the TV and take the DVD-disc out of the DVD-player.

"Thanks, Rikki. I'm surprised that you've watched an entire rom com with me without being mad at all." says Emma with a smile.

"I can be flexible...when I want to and tonight I just felt like the good girl for the first time in weeks." says Rikki. "You know I've got a soft side too."

"Your Rikki-ego's dominant though." says Emma as she giggle a little.

"Yeah, but my soft side is there even if most people don't see it." says Rikki. "The reason I'm so hard on the outside is that I didn't have an easy childhood and I had to be strong and cool."

"I understand. Maybe I'd done the same thing if I'd been in your place..." says Emma.

"Yeah, maybe..." says Rikki.

"Wanna have a soda?" says Emma.

"Yeah, sure!" says Rikki.

Emma walk over to the kitchen and grab two apple-soda.

"Here!" says Emma as she hand Rikki a soda.

"I wish Cleo was here, Em." says Rikki.

"Apparently she was feelin' a bit sick and wanted to stay in her room for the rest of the day." says Emma.

"Oh! I see..." says Rikki.

"Let's go to bed. I don't wanna be late for school. Got a big history-exam comin' up." says Emma.

"I wanted to see another movie, but I guess we can do that another time." says Rikki.

Emma and Rikki get into their sleeping-bags on the living room floor.

Rikki take off her tank top and jeans. Now she's only wearing a black bra and grey panties.

Emma take off her dress to reveal a white bra and dark-blue panties.

After a few minutes Emma can hear moans from Rikki.

"Rikki, what are you...?" starts Emma before she sees where Rikki's right hand is.

Rikki has her right hand down in her panties with three fingers inside her wet pussy.

"Eh, Rikki..." says Emma in a low voice. "Don't make such noise! Elliot is upstairs, remember..."

"Okey, but I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep well tonight if I don't get myself an orgasm first." says Rikki in a casual tone.

"You're a dirty girl, Rikki. Okey! Fine! You can masturbate if you do it in silence, okey?" says Emma.

"I'll try..." says Rikki as she close her eyes and start to rub her pussy again.

Soon Emma fall asleep while Rikki is still masturbating.

After Rikki's had her orgasm she fall asleep too.

The next morning Emma is up early, eating a good breakfast while Rikki is still sleeping.

"Mornin' to you." says Elliot as he come downstairs.

"Oh...morning, Elliot." says Emma.

"Is it morning already...?" says Rikki as she wake up and see where her hand is. It's still down in her panties. Seems like she fell asleep with her hand down there. She remove the hand from her pussy fast before Elliot sees anything.

"Rikki, get dressed and have some breakfast. We shouldn't be late for school." says Emma.

Elliot take a seat by the table and starts to eat a bacon-sandwich.

"Did you and Rikki have fun last night?" says Elliot to Emma.

"Yeah, we watched a movie and talked about girl-stuff." says Emma. "Nothing too advanced."

"Okey! I played video-games in my room." says Elliot.

"Elliot...you didn't hear any weird noise last night, did you?" says Emma.

"No." says Elliot.

"Okey, good!" says Emma.

Rikki blush a little. "Need to put on some make-up. I'll be in the bathroom." says Rikki as she put on her tank top and jeans and head to the bathroom.

"Is there something wrong with Rikki...? She doesn't seem to be her regular cool self." says Elliot confused.

"Oh, don't worry. She's fine." says Emma with a smile.

"Good!" says Elliot.

An hour later Emma and Rikki walk to school together.

"I hope Elliot doesn't know what I did last night..." says Rikki.

"He know nothing. Actually Elliot doesn't even know what masturbation is. We don't talk about sex in my family." says Emma.

"The boy's 13 and has never been strokin' his own dick?" says Rikki.

"So? I don't masturbate either." says Emma.

"Whatever..." says Rikki. "I'm just happy that Elliot didn't see or hear anything."

"Me too! Mom and dad would hate if Elliot saw a girl older than him playin' with herself." says Emma.

"I guess so..." says Rikki.

"Next time you spend the night at my house, keep your hand away from your private parts." says Emma.

"Easier said than done, Em." says Rikki. "I could try though."

"Good!" says Emma.

**The End.**


End file.
